


Anti Bee

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Teen Brooding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: A small glimpse into Chloe’s life after becoming the fourth miraculous hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just whipped something up to get my creative juices going again. Im a little rusty

 

“This is the third time this week…” Chloe Bourgeois let out an enormous huff of air as she flopped on her enormous bed. Her silky blonde hair fanned across her bedding as her costume shimmered away into her regular clothing. Vimi, her kwami, had stood on her chest and rolled her eyes. The tiny bug had her brows furrowed and her arms crossed.

 

A month ago, she had been given a comb for her birthday under extremely weird circumstances. It just showed up on her bed with no note. There was no sign of Sabrina or her dad around that night. Her room was about 6 stories high so no one could have broken in.  _ She _ certainly didn't buy it; the comb was never something she would pick up. It was quite plain in appearance. Just three hexagonal gems nestled in the top. The golden metal looked worn but not abused. It didn’t fit in with her other accessories but she felt a twinge of nostalgia. Her mother would've worn this. Although she was skeptical to wear it, she had that weird attachment to it. Then a mutant bug popped out of it and the feelings were washed away without a trace.

 

“I constantly tell you to be more careful about transforming! I don't say this for my health.” Chloe rolled over and Vimi narrowly avoided being smothered by her ward. “Though...yeah. I do. I'm starving over here.” Chloe tossed a leaf of lettuce on top of her companion. Vimi started eating excitedly. Although Chloe was hard to work with, it never took long to get food.

 

“I knoooow! Gosh you don't have to nag me all the time!” She whined loudly and stood up. She peeled off her clothes for the day and set them in the hamper. She just needed to rest right now. Chloe often tested her miraculous’ limits in ways that sparked nightly arguments. After defeating Hawk Moth, she would do extra tasks as fast as she could before her power ran out. This moonlighting often resulted in coming home late and arguing with Vimi and, if she's really unlucky, her father.

 

“We can't go around trying to use up the last of my power!” Vimi nibbles on her dinner and doesn't bother closing her mouth. She never had tact to begin with so why start now? “Just get the job done and stay out of the public eye for a bit.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, MOM.” Her charge pouted before getting under the blankets. Vimi finished her meal and rested on a small bed made of one of Chloe’s pashminas. “I'm trying to make the most of my miraculous...I wanna be like Ladybug…” Her eyes slowly closed and her pout soon relaxed. She had already fallen asleep before her kwami spoke again.

 

“You're not Ladybug...you're Honey Bee…” 

 

\---

“Hey, check out the photos I got last night of Honey Bee! You wouldn't believe how hard it was to snap photos of her. I swear, she's a cryptid…” Alya passed the tablet to Marinette as she continued to work on their project. They and a few others stayed behind after school to work.

 

Marinette swiped through her friend’s tablet. “She always shows up just before Lady and Chat...how does she even get there?! And she's never talked to anyone! This is driving me nuts!” Mari roared and slammed a fist on the table. Everyone in the classroom stared at her in confusion and registered that it was just adorkable Marinette again. Alya gently petted her head and gave her a kiss on the nose. 

 

“That’s what I've been trying to figure out...She could be anyone…” 

 

“It’s weird...why doesn’t she hang around for long?” Nino and Adrien turned in their seat to get a look at the photos. “How did you even get these?”

 

“It seriously wasn't easy...I had to do a helluva lot of cropping just to get a close up. These photos are the absolute worst! She doesn't stay still for more than a minute...I wish she would! She's so...damn. And her speed! Shit. And her amazing body it’s...it's...oh my god I don't need another crush!” Alya squealed excitedly. 

 

“You have a crush on HB too?! Ah, she really is gorgeous isn't she?” Sabrina stopped on her way to her desk. “She has such silky hair and a great figure and-” 

 

“What the hell is going on over here?” Chloe rose from her seat. Throughout the day, she had been quiet until now. She had been wearing her sunglasses since this morning. In fact, they were actually on her eyes this time. She scrunched her nose and approached the slowly growing crowd around Marinette and Alya’s desk. “Why are you talking about Honey Bee?” Everyone went quiet. Chloe often got defensive and touchy about the mysterious new heroine. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the tablet. “Where did you get these?!”

 

“Ugh...how many times do I have to explain it?!” Alya growled. “I got the photos from cropping and retouching what i could salvage. Even then they're still shit...except for the last one! It's high def and you won't guess where she was.” Chloe quickly swiped to the last photo. Her heart stopped. It was as clear as day. Honey Bee on the sixth story window of Le Grand Paris, close to transforming. She went pale and she could feel the breath get knocked out of her. Everyone looked at her.

 

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows with concern. “Are you okay, Chloe? You look like you saw a gho-” 

 

“I'm  _ fine _ !” With no hesitation, Chloe deleted all of the photos of Honey Bee. Alya screamed in horror.

 

“My photos! What the actual  _ fuck  _ is wrong with you?!” Her eyes were glinted with fury and she jumped at the opportunity to hit Chloe. Marinette and Adrien rushed to action to hold her back. 

 

“Tch. Your photos were shit like you said…” She placed the tablet down on the table and sat in her seat. Sabrina scurried over to her friend. She didn't bother asking Chloe to explain herself. Lately, she had been having a hard time connecting with Chloe. Every day she had gotten more and more distant. Adrien had noticed too.

 

“You. Me. Outside.  _ Now _ .” Marinette was towering over Chloe. A tense and sickeningly long silence filled the classroom. “Did you hear what I said?!” This time, Marinette was agitated. Her feelings towards her rival had reached a point where she couldn't ignore them.

 

“Yeah. Go away.”

 

“Excuse me?! You don't just do things like that and expect people not to care! We're tired of your crap!” Her voice reaches a volume that shakes even their friends. Alya’s own fury melts into concern for Marinette and she is about to intervene.

 

“If you think I give a rat's ass about what you losers think of me, you've got another think coming.” She'd gotten up in Marinette’s face and snarling with as much passion and grit as her rival. Marinette could see Chloe shaking trying to keep her facade and it clicked. 

 

“Please...come outside…” Her voice softened and she didn't back down from her. Their friends watched with bated breath as Chloe slowly calmed down. Her motions had soon became clear. Anger, hurt, exasperation and soon regret. What would Ladybug do? Her fists were clenched but still she followed Marinette out of the classroom. The kids rushed to the door to listen. “What is going on with you?”

 

“Nothing! I'm fine! Why do you even care?” She looked past Marinette’s shoulder to keep from looking at her.

 

“Because you've been weird for the past month. You've been quieter...nicer...now you're turning back to your old self and none of us like it. We were starting to  _ like  _ you.”

 

“Well now you can go back to hating me.”

 

“I don't want to…”

 

“What?”

 

“I've always wanted to be your friend! You've made it so damn hard! What do you even have against me?! And take off those glasses!” It wasn't worth demanding because Mari ripped them off her face. Marinette gasped and hesitated. “Oh...Chloe…” Her eyes were dark and exhausted. Her brows no longer trimmed but wild and unkempt. Her mascara and eyeliner was barely applied. She looked lost and afraid. 

 

“Because you're better than me!” Chloe blurted. Mari nearly jumped out of her skin at the outburst. “You've barely got to try and make friends. Everyone loves you and no one talks bad about you! People hate me and maybe that's just who I have to be. Nobody gives a shit why I do what I do.”

 

“Chloe...Look...you can't just expect people to approach you all the time. Make an effort to connect with us...everyone in there has tried to give you a chance. Let us in. Let  _ me  _ in…” Marinette steps closer again. “Please...you have been doing better lately...we like nice Chloe.”

 

“Marinette? I appreciate your help…” She says. “But...I'm not nice. I never was. And I’ll never be sorry for what I did.” Her muscles tensed and she mustered the courage to look her in the eye.

 

“Wh..why?” Marinette trembled, watching as Chloe backed away from her. “Why do you keep pushing us away? Why can't you just...stop being a-”

 

“A bitch? Because that's who I am. I'm the Queen around here! You're just a drone to me! All of these people are! I am-” she roared and punched the wall, causing a rather deep hole. Marinette gasped and shivered. For once, she was terrified. 

 

Chloe noticed the horror in Marinette’s eyes and hid her hands. “Honey Bee visited me...last night…”

 

“What? No way…”

 

“It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. She needed...to rest...and...I guess her real life got tough. Whatever! The point is she wants a low profile...she doesn't want to be noticed.” Chloe crossed her arms and didn't say anything else.Mari stared at her for what felt like an eternity. Then, it hit her like a truck. Marinette had trusted her friends with her secret and since then, her shoulders felt lighter. Not soon after her confession, Adrien and Alya soon lifted their own burdens. Sharing hero work strengthened her relationships with them. Although she had caught wise to Chloe’s cry for solidarity, she wouldn’t dare force anything. 

 

“I believe you...Honey Bee is doing well but she doesn't have to be alone.” She gently reached for Chloe’s hand, still tight in a fist. Mari pulled her closer yet Chloe didn't put up a fight. Her fingers loosened. “Honey Bee...needs a team...she shouldn't deal with things alone.” Marinette pressed a kiss on the heel of her palm. Chloe’s breath hitched and her face had gotten warmer. 

 

“I'll...I'll tell her…” She gave in. Such a feeling that Marinette stirred in her made her tremble. There was so much she wanted to say...but what? 

 

“Just tell me you take the advice too...please?” She nearly begs. Chloe sighs and pulls her hand away. 

  
“No promises.”


End file.
